1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tabletop savings banks and to the field of motivational devices, particularly those directed toward children.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,797 relates to a plastic savings bank that includes a cylindrical upper portion which mates with a generally circular base. Both the upper portion and the base are provided with inwardly projecting axial latching mechanisms that interlock with one another and are releasable by a key inserted into the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,385 discloses a savings bank having an insertion slot safety mechanism and a bolt lock operated by a key. The bolt lock is situated below the insertion slot safety mechanism and can be operated by means of a key introduced into the insertion slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,992 relates to a savings bank insertion slot safety mechanism that includes a number of plates that slide in a direction transverse to the insertion slot and are biased toward the center of the slot. The plates are forced sideways by the insertion of a coin and close toward the center of the slot following the coin's passage.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 245,362 and 276,093 disclose ornamental designs for tabletop savings banks.